


Mark of the Aya

by The_Immature_One



Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle Scenes, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Elemental Magic, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, My First Fanfic, Protective Siblings, Sarcasm, Slavery, Some Humor, but it's not the main focus, so I don't know how graphic it'll be, this is my first time writing a battle scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Immature_One/pseuds/The_Immature_One
Summary: There is a prophecy that foretold of an elf who would play a part in ending slavery. It is told that she will have all three elements as well as some that are unknown. Her beauty will surpass all, and her voice could charm even a deaf man. 'An angel that knows magic' is what the humans call her. But the elves know her as The Aya.OrElves and humans once lived in peace and harmony with the elves using their elements to help the humans. Now 300 years later, the elves have been enslaved by the humans they once helped. Their hope rests in the legend of The Aya and that she is alive and will help free them. But she has yet to make an appearance.Until one day, a man traveling hears strange noises coming from the forest. He encounters a cloaked figure, who later ends up becoming his traveling companion. But what neither of them realize, is that neither of them are all they appear to be, and both have secrets that could sent them to an early grave.***Note: this is the newer edited version of my story The Aya
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

“Going once, going twice. SOLD! To the man in the front row for 35 pounds! Congratulations sir. If you would step over there, you can get the paperwork sorted. Next, we have an earth element. Only about 800 years old, so still relatively young. Shall we start the bidding at 5 pounds?”

As the bidding started, the elf on the stage who was said earth element, stared at the sea of faces in front of him. Wondering which would end up as his new master, he heard the voice of the auctioneer fade into white noise as he let his mind wander.

You see, when The Maker decided to allow life on his land, he wanted someone who could care for his creation. So he sent the humans down to take care of the land. But it was soon clear that the humans didn’t know how to properly take care of it.

So The Maker created the elves and gifted them with the elements of water, fire, or earth. Along with wisdom, they were able to teach the humans how to take care of and cherish the land The Maker had provided for them.

Over time, the humans were able to take care of the land themselves. Although the humans no longer required the elves' assistance, the elves remained to give the humans wisdom. They were also able to do things they never had time for before. They started their own families, created homes for themselves, started planting their own crops, and expanded their knowledge of medicine.

The elves, seeing their village grow, needed someone to take control. So The Maker appointed Sinceal, the strongest and wisest elf as king. The elves built him a castle, and he named the kingdom Syunlarton, meaning 'the chosen one’s home' in the human tongue. Everybody loved Sinceal, both elves and humans alike.

For 300 years, the elves and humans lived in peace. With the humans going to the elves for advice or healing, and the elves helping the humans anyway they could. 

But one night, Dunderth, king of Dunlais and the humans, grew gravely ill. The royal healers had never seen such an illness before and had no knowledge on how to treat it. Leaving them unable to help their king. 

With the king close to knocking on Heaven’s door, and the healers unable to do anything, the king's son, Prince Dalton, headed out for Syunlarton in hopes that the elves would be able to save his father.

Upon reaching the kingdom of the elves, he set out to find Syndal, the head healer of the elves and personal friend of the king. Finding said elf, the prince explained the situation to the healer. The healer, hearing the king’s condition, grabbed his satchel full of herbs. Together, they headed back for Dunlais.

After examining the king, the healer explained to the prince that he had never seen such an illness before. Before he left for Syunlarton, Syndal gave the prince some herbs that would help make the king comfortable. 

For three days, Syndal researched as much as he could, trying to find a cure. But sadly, the king passed away sometime during the fourth night. The king was buried that afternoon, and the townspeople wept for their king.

Prince Dalton, blinded by his grief, rode to Syunlarton. Finding Syndal, he asked why the elf couldn’t find a cure to save his father. The healer explained that he didn’t have enough knowledge about the illness to find a cure. Advising the prince to not let his anger stew, he reminded the prince that he had a kingdom to run now and that the lives of the townspeople depended on his decisions. 

The prince ignored Syndals advice, and stormed out of the kingdom. Issuing a threat in the process. 

A week later, the newly crowned king gathered all his soldiers and headed for Syunlarton. 

Attacking at night, they left the once beautiful kingdom with ¼ of the population missing and the rest dead. The city of Syunlarton was left ablaze as King Dalton headed back for Dunlais, plans forming in his head.

Upon arriving back at Dunlais, King Dalton ordered several search parties to be sent out to find the elves that managed to escape. But very few were found.

The king passed a law stating that any elf spotted was to be executed on sight. Anyone found harboring or offering shelter to an elf would be executed along with said elf.

The people of Dunlais grew fearful of their king, for he was not the loving prince he used to be. Many left the kingdom to start their own villages. Others were too scared to leave and stayed behind.

The king passed his hatred for the elves down to his son, who passed it to his son, and so on until it seemed like every king ruling after Dalton shared his hatred for the elves.

This went on for about 250 years. Until one king, King Kerton, saw how beneficial the elves could be to the humans. He overruled King Dalton’s law and made a new law stating that any elf seen was to be captured and brought in to be examined and documented before being sold. Anyone who brought in an elf was rewarded for his capture.

The elves element determined the price of the elf. Earth elements were worth around 15-20 pounds. Water elements were 30-45 pounds, and fire elements, being the biggest threat, were worth the most at 70-80 pounds.

Not everyone could afford an elf, and soon it became a symbol that owning an elf meant that you were wealthy or at least had money.

The elves that had managed to escape that dreadful night now lived in a location only known to their kind. When news of King Dalton’s passing reached the elves, several deemed it okay and left to start a new life. Many of those who left were killed or later made slaves.

With over half of the remaining elves dead or made slaves, there wasn’t much hope left. But despite there being every reason for them to lose their hope, they held onto it not daring to let it go.

For there was a prophecy that foretold of an elf who would play a part in ending the slavery of the elves.

The Aya was what they called her. Translating to ‘angel that knows magic’ in the human tongue. She is said to have all three elements as well as a few that are unknown. Her beauty will surpass all, and when used right, her voice could charm even a deaf man.

When the humans heard of this prophecy, they began to search for her. Some out of greed, for she was worth an estimated 150-200 pounds. Some wished to kill her so the slavery of the elves would continue.

But hundreds of years went by, and no one could find her. People eventually stopped looking for her, believing she was only a myth to keep the elves' hopes up. Others still searched for her, but they would always come up empty handed. They too eventually believed it all to be a myth.

Though the humans stopped believing in The Aya, the elves never stopped. Believing that one day, they would no longer have to hide and live in fear of being caught. They just had to wait for that day to come.

...SOLD!”

The auctioneer's loud voice brought Erkin out of his daydreaming. Moving to the stairs at the side of the stage, he made his way to his new master. 

As the man signed the paperwork making the elf his property, Erkin couldn’t help but look at the elf that was on the stage. A water element he had known all his life was now being bidden on.

As his master tugged at the rope around his neck, the two elves locked eyes. 

Someday they would be free. 

Someday.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth finds a mysterious figure while walking through the woods

Spring was awakening and Mother Nature welcomed it warmly. The birds were harmonizing, animals were coming out of hibernation, the sun was beaming, a gentle breeze was dancing around….

And Kenneth was having an argument with a sugar glider.

“Oh c’mon Pochi. He wanted 6 pence for a bag of strawberries. Why would I pay 6 pence for something that grows around us for free?”

The sugar glider leveled Kenneth with a glare from his spot perched on Dale’s head.

Now, normally you wouldn’t be able to tell the different expressions of a sugar glider. Normally, they just have one expression. That super cute face they always seem to wear, or a tiny rodent with big black eyes, depends on how you look at it. (Fun Fact: Sugar gliders are not rodents, they are apart of the marsupial family with kangaroos)

But when you’ve known each other as long as Kenneth and Pochi have, you pick up on the different quirks and emotions.

Growing up, Kenneth didn’t have any friends. He was always too shy to talk to the other children, barely speaking unless spoken to. (A trait his father hated.) The other children were too consumed by their fear of his father to entertain the idea of interacting with him.

So when a newly turned 13 year old Kenneth found a pure white baby sugar glider wounded in the woods, he took the hurt creature in and nursed the animal back to health.

After several months of caring for the creature, Kenneth had deemed it okay to release him back into the wild. Too content with his new life, the sugar glider refused to go back. Kenneth would try to take him back to his natural habitat, but the glider would find its way back to Kenneth everytime.

After about two weeks of the glider finding its way back to him, Kenneth gave up and let the animal live with him. Naming his new and only friend Pochi, they became inseparable.

Of course, hiding a sugar glider was not always an easy task. There were many times Kenneth almost got caught housing Pochi. Each time he was able to somehow slip his way out of getting into trouble.

And now, almost 15 years later, their friendship remains as strong as ever. 

Kenneth, now 28, had grown to be a strong man. He was skillfully trained with blades, preferring to wield his sword. He knew when a fight was petty or not, having been taught the difference between fighting for a cause or being the cause of a fight. Such wisdom was hard to keep in mind at times.

Besides being trained in weaponry and the wisdom thereof, he was also a relatively good looking man if he did say so himself. With hazel eyes, a sharp jawline hidden behind facial hair caused by months without a real shave, brown hair curling at the ends reaching just past his shoulders, he could make women swoon if needed. And several times it was served as resourceful.

Pochi had also grown. Now fitting the size of Kenneth's hand, Pochi had kept his snow white fur and big black eyes, which were anyone’s weakness. One wounded look would get him pampered. It had also served as resourceful in the past.

Now traveling together, along with Dale, a bay thoroughbred gelding Kenneth had purchased from a man in Tenby, Kenneth is trying to find work while secretly forming a group of people to help overthrow the king. And in the process, maybe find a way to free the elves first.

Kenneth had always been fascinated by the elves. His teacher would tell him stories that his family had passed down for generations about times when the elves and humans were friends and equals. Kenneth loved those stories the most. And he could tell his teacher did too, even if he wasn’t allowed to say so.

Kenneth’s father hated the elves. Any talk about elves or their elements was strictly forbidden. Kenneth himself had been on the receiving end of one of his father's angry rants about the subject of the elves.

He never understood why his father despised the elves or why his father wished he did too. Elves were magnificent beings and could benefit the humans as they once did. 

Kenneth used to pray to The Maker to allow him the chance to see an elf just once. Even if it was just a glance. But The Maker never answered his prayer.

Kenneth was shaken out of his daze by Pochi chattering.

Looking over at his white haired friend, Kenneth gave a little sigh and smiled. “Okay Pochi. You win. The next town we stop at that has strawberries, I’ll buy you some. Okay?”

Jumping from Dale’s head to Kenneth’s shoulder, Pochi nuzzled Kenneth’s cheek in thanks and chirped happily.

Chuckling at Pochi’s antics (he never could really say no to Pochi), Kenneth scratched behind the gliders ears. Stopping when Pochi’s ears twitched. Glancing at Dale showed that his ears were twitching as well. 

Stopping in his tracks, Kenneth paused to take a listen to his surroundings.

There was a faint sound of grunting and metal hitting metal. 

Hearing the unmistakable sounds of a fight, Kenneth guided Dale to a nearby tree, tying his reins to a nearby tree branch. Placing Pochi in the pack on Dale’s back, he quietly told Pochi to remain quiet. Unsheathing his sword and cautiously heading towards the location of the fight.

As he inched his way closer, the noises grew louder.

Looking through an overgrown bush (thanking The Maker that there was such a bush in the most convenient spot), Kenneth spotted a cloaked figure in the middle of a sword fight with two men. Recognizing them as bandits, Kenneth tightened his grip on his sword. The cloaked figure seemed to be holding their own, but it wouldn’t hurt to have a backup. You know, in case things turn sour.

It must have been fate.

That or it was luck.

At that moment, one of the bandits was able to successfully disarm the cloaked figure. The other backing the figure into a tree, sword aimed.

Figuring this was the best moment to make an appearance, Kenneth leaped through the bushes. Startling the bandits with his sudden arrival allowed the cloaked figure the perfect chance to throw a left hook at the unsuspecting bandit holding them at sword point.

And that they did. 

The figure punched the bandit so hard, he was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Hearing his buddy go down, the remaining bandit turned back around, leaving himself unprotected from Kenneth. 

Within a few seconds, the remaining bandit followed his friend into unconsciousness following a blow to the head via the handle to Kenneth’s sword.

Panting slightly from his run over, Kenneth stared at the two unconscious men at his feet, almost in shock that the fight was over so soon.

“Well, that was quick. It would have almost been nice to fight a few more minutes. It’s certainly more exciting than arguing with a sugar glider over strawberries.”

Turning back to the cloaked figure, Kenneth finds that the figure had retrieved their fallen sword and was pointing it at him.

Slowly raising his hands to show that he meant no harm, being careful not to raise his hand holding his sword too quickly, Kenneth tries to assess the situation. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The figure didn’t say a word.

“If I was going to hurt you, I would have knocked you out along with those guys.”

Still no response.

Seeing that reassurance wasn’t going to work, Kenneth decided to try a different approach.

“Honestly, you should be thanking me. I just saved you from being stabbed, robbed, and left for dead. So I think I deserve more of a ‘thank you’ than a sword pointed at me.”

The figure remained unphased.

And, ok. Maybe that wasn’t the best approach. And his next comment wasn’t the best either. 

Tired of the figures silence, Kenneth couldn’t help but mumble. “I should have let the robbers finish with you before attacking. They at least would have responded.”

That got a response.

The figure brought back their sword before bringing it down, barely giving Kenneth enough time to deflect the blow. They danced their way through each others thrusts and blows. Neither throwing a killing blow, both just trying to overthrow the other.

Now, Kenneth was a great fighter. Whether with a sword or his fists, he rarely lost. And the figure was shorter and had a smaller frame and build than him.

Which was why he was baffled that the figure was able to disarm him and sweep his feet out from under him. He landed on his back, dazed, before his training took over and he moved to get up.

Only to be stopped by the cloaked figures weapon pointed at him.

Looking up, Kenneth was finally able to see the face underneath the hood.

Well, what he could see.

The figure had concealed the bottom half of their face with a leather face mask. But what captivated him was the figures mesmerizing blue eyes. They were blue like the ocean. There was a hint of a sparkle like when the sun is above head and reflects off the water. But there was a fog spread over the body of water, concealing the sparkle.

Kenneth couldn’t help but wonder what the figure must have gone through to have covered that spark.

He was pulled out of his trance by a nudge from the sword at his midriff.

“-o are you? What business do you have in these woods?”

Blinking out of his daze, he was still slightly captivated by those eyes. “What?”

The figure's expression changed, almost in annoyance of having to repeat the question.

“Who are you? What business do you have in these woods?” 

The figure's voice was muffled by their mask, leaving Kenneth unable to distinguish whether the figure was a man or a woman.

“My name is Kenneth. I’m traveling to Handron to find work.” He spoke carefully, not knowing what could set the figure off. And after witnessing the way the figure knocked out the one bandit, he wasn’t going to risk it.

The figure was silently staring at him. Almost like they were trying to decipher whether or not he was telling the truth.

The figure must have come to the conclusion that he was telling the truth (which was good for Kenneth), because the figure lowered their sword.

Taking that as a sign the figure no longer saw him as a threat, Kenneth stood up. Dusting himself off, Kenneth couldn’t help but be intrigued by the mysterious figure.

“What’s your name?”

The figure sheathed their sword and turned on their heel, walking back in the direction where the bandits lay.

“That does not concern you.”

Surprised he actually got an answer, Kenneth walked behind the figure trying to catch up. 

“I just saved you from being killed. I think I at least deserve to know the name of whom I saved.”

And ok. Maybe he didn’t actually think the bandits would have killed the figure. The figure probably could’ve held their own. 

Having caught up with the figure, Kenneth stood and watched the figure go through the bandits pockets. Almost like they were looking for something.

“Can I at least know the name of the person whom bested me in a sword fight?”

The figure paused.

Kenneth felt his excitement marginally increase upon seeing he had the figure's attention. He took this as a sign he could continue. “I don’t get beat very often. And certainly not during a sword fight. Can I at least get the name of one of the few who have?”

The figure turned to look at him for a moment before going back to searching the bandits pockets.

“Names are a powerful thing. Only a fool would give it so freely.”

The figure had a point.

In their day and age, a certain name could bring happiness while another would bring fear to whoever heard it. In certain instances, a name could bring death to those who spoke it.

“I suppose you are right.”

There was an awkward silence that lingered in the air as the figure seemed to have finished searching the bandits pockets. Having apparently not found what they were looking for, the figure stood up, prepared to leave.

Kenneth, as a last resort, called out “Can I at least see the face of the person whom bested me?”

It was silent for a moment before the figure turned slightly to look at Kenneth over their shoulder.

“Faces are just as powerful to reveal as a name is.”

Again, the figure had a point.

Which was why Kenneth was astonished when the figure turned around to face Kenneth, pulled down their mask and lifted their hood slightly to reveal the face connected to those captivating eyes.

Golden hair peeked out slightly from the figures hood, complementing the figures blue eyes.

Kenneth had seen some good looking people before. But this was like looking at the face of an angel.

But what shocked him the most was that the face wasn’t a man.

It was a woman.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth, Pochi, and Dale finally end up in Handron. They hope to get a good nights sleep, but unfortunately fate has different plans

“You’re a woman.” 

The figure - woman - didn’t look very impressed.

“Great observation skills.”

Kenneth quickly composed himself. “I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that.”

Kenneth couldn’t believe it. He was staring straight at her, and he couldn’t believe it.

“Well. Now you know.”

The woman turns to leave, putting her mask on as she did so. Kenneth panicked, not wanting her to leave yet.

“Wait!” 

The woman stopped and turned back to look at him. Raising an eyebrow as if to say ‘What do you want?’ Kenneth, astonished that he called out, said the first thing on his mind. 

“Come with me.”

The woman looked taken aback. Kenneth scrambled to explain himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to phrase it like that. I merely meant to ask if you would like to come with me?”

The woman had confusion and surprise written on her face. “Why would I go with you?”

Kenneth didn’t quite know how to respond to that. “Uh, it’s better to travel in pairs?”

He received a look that said ‘Really? That’s the excuse you decided to use?’

Sighing, Kenneth motioned to the two unconscious bandits lying a few feet away. “Look I could really use some help with these guys.”

The woman gave him a doubtful look. 

“I’m sure a strong man such as yourself can handle two uncouncious men. And since you are traveling, you most likely have a horse with you. So I'm sure you’ll be able to handle this yourself.” 

With that, Kenneth watched as the woman turned around and walked away, disappearing into the trees.

Kenneth remained unmoving, staring at the spot the figure had disappeared to. Hoping to one day see the woman again, Kenneth went back to the unconscious bandits. Collecting their fallen swords and sheathing his own, Kenneth headed back to Dale and Pochi.

When he got close enough, Kenneth could spot Pochi peeking his head out from a bag tied to Dale’s back. Having spotted him, the sugar glider scurried out of his hiding place.

“I’m alright Pochi. Don’t worry, I’ll still get your strawberries.”

Kenneth lifted his hand and rubbed Pochi’s face with the knuckle of his pointer finger. The sugar glider nuzzled into Kenneth’s finger, happy to see his friend back in one piece.

Untying Dale from the branch, Kenneth led them to the still unconscious bandits. Grabbing the rope from the bag on Dale’s back, Kenneth made quick work of tying the bandit’s hands before heaving them onto the horse’s back.

Feeling Pochi jump onto his shoulder, Kenneth grabbed Dale’s reins and led them in the direction of Handron with a “Let’s go.”

************************

The sun was yawning “Good night” as the moon said “Hello” when Kenneth had arrived at Handron. After dropping the bandits off at the sheriff, Kenneth made haste towards the local tavern.

Upon arriving at said tavern, Kenneth paid for a room for the night as well as a hot meal. After being informed that a meal would be sent up to the room, Kenneth went and unloaded the burden on Dale’s back before taking him to the stable he had seen coming into the town. Making sure Dale was taken care of, he put Pochi in the front of his tunic and made his way back to the tavern.

After 3 days spent sleeping on the cold hard ground, Kenneth couldn’t wait to sleep on a real bed.

The room was bare save for a bed on the far wall. A small bedside table and chair sat underneath a window next to the bed. A candle on the table lit up the room.

Putting his bag on the floor next to the bed and sword on the desk, Kenneth eased his exhausted body onto the thin mattress. Laying on his back, he closed his eyes and erased his mind of all thoughts.

He felt Pochi scurrying out of his pocket. Opening his eyes a sliver he found Pochi curled up into a ball next to his face. Lifting a finger, Kennth lightly stroked the sugar glider's face. “Now we can sleep without having to fully be on guard. Although I don’t see why you’re so exhausted. You were carried the whole time.”

Pochi either didn’t hear Kenneth, or he chose to ignore him. Most likely the latter. Although his head shot up upon hearing Kenneth's stomach growl. Kenneth chuckled. “I guess I better eat first.” 

As if someone heard him, there was a knock at the door. Sitting up, he shouted “Come in.” 

The door opened, causing Pochi to hide behind him. A serving girl holding a plate of food stepped through the threshold.

Thanking her, Kenneth sat on the bed and enjoyed a hot meal of salted pork, grapes, bread, and a pint of ale. Every once in a while he would give Pochi grapes or bites of bread. After living off of mainly fruits and dried meat for several weeks, it was nice to have a hot, home cooked meal.

Taking the empty plate and mug downstairs, Kenneth thanked the cook before heading back to his room for the night. 

Plopping down onto the bed, Kenneth tugged off his boots and cloak. Placing his boots on the floor at the foot of the bed, he draped the cloak on the back of the chair.

Exhausted from his journey and full on his hot dinner, Kenneth laid down under the thin blanket. Making sure Pochi was comfortable curled up on the pillow, he blew out the candle, pitching the room into darkness.

Settling down, Kenneth spoke, already starting to doze off. “Get some sleep, Pochi. We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow morning.”

************************

Several hours later, Kenneth found himself slowly waking up. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he found it to still be dark outside. Groaning at having been awoken out of his slumber, Kenneth tugged the blanket higher and tried to greet the sandman once more.

A faint sound had Kenneth opening his eyes again. After the sound came again, Kenneth threw back the blanket and rose to his feet.

Looking out the window, Kenneth could make out three figures chasing after a lone figure down the street before running between two buildings, the three men following.

Making a split second decision, Kenneth tugged on his boots and grabbed his sword. Hurrying down the stairs and out of the tavern, Kenneth ran in the direction the figures went.

Slowing down as he got closer, Kenneth could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh as well as a few cheers. Peeking his head around the corner, Kenneth found himself shocked once again.

In the alley between the two buildings, were the three men that Kenneth had seen through his window. Two of the men were restraining the figure while the last guy rained blow after blow at his target: the figure. Who was none other than the woman from the forest.

Quickly schooling his surprise, Kenneth unsheathed his sword and fully stepped out. Revealing himself with a shout.

“Hey!”

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Kenneth. Not quite knowing what to do as he didn’t think this through, Kenneth settles with a simple question he hopes will get him answers. “What is going on here?”

Nobody answered him.

The two men that were holding the woman look towards the one that had been delivering the blows, who must have been their leader. The man spoke up and in a pompous tone answered “It is none of your business.”

“When I am awakened in the dead of the night to shouting outside my window, then it becomes my business. Now I ask you once again. What is going on?”

The same man answered using the same arrogant voice. 

“We are just following the law.”

Kenneth was confused.

“What law states that it’s okay to beat up an innocent person?”

One of the men holding the woman's arms shouted angrily.

“She is not innocent! She is an elf!”

After everything that happened that day, Kenneth didn’t think that anything else could shock him.

But he was wrong.

Hearing that the woman was an elf takes the cake.

Glancing at the woman, he noticed that her hood and mask were off. Revealing a faint glow like most elves’ skin tended to do and ears that were pointed at the tips.

Although thinking back, it explained a lot of things. Her almost unnatural beauty, why she felt the need to hide behind a mask, and why she seemed to not trust him or humans in general for that matter.

Kenneth had to quickly school his surprise as the man kept talking.

“According to the law any elf is to be executed upon site. And since no one in this town has enough guts to do it, it is our job to make sure the law is followed through.”

Kenneth was thoroughly confused. These men were acting as if the law concerning elves hadn’t changed a good fifty or so years ago. “That is a law of old. It hasn’t been used in centuries!”

When the leader spoke, his voice was no longer calm but hardened by anger. 

“That law is the best thing any king ever came up with! The elves do not belong on this earth! The Maker intended for humans to tred upon His land, not elves! If anything we are doing Him a favour.” 

Kenneth couldn’t hold it in any longer. This man was talking as if the elves were nothing more but the dirt underneath their feet.

“The Maker created the elves! Why would you be doing Him a favour by destroying a part of His creation? Why, once upon a time the elves helped us. Elves are innocent creatures and should not have to die simply because they exist!”

The leader spoke, voice hardening. “This isn’t a fairy tale! This is real life. A life the elves don’t deserve to be in.”

The third man, who had kept quiet, suddenly spoke up. 

“You’re one of those people who protect the elves aren’t you?”

Stiffening slightly, Kenneth couldn’t help the defensive tone he used. 

“I haven’t seen an elf before. I cannot protect something I’ve never seen before.”

Although true, it was a weak excuse and the men knew it.

The other man restraining the elf stated “You are one of those people.”

After a moment of silence, in which Kenneth couldn’t think of anything to say, the leader spoke up. His voice was almost gleeful and he wore a sadistic smirk. “Well then. According to the law, you should die alongside the elf.”

Kenneth tightened his grip on his sword as the leader pulled out an anelace (a long dagger used in medieval times) and advanced towards him. The leader swung his weapon above his head and sent it down. Metal clanked against metal as their weapons clashed together. Kenneth continued to deflect the leaders blows as their fight continued to bring them deeper inside the alley.

The elf, meanwhile, had noticed that her captor's attention was on the fight. Using this to her advantage, she quickly ripped her arms out of the mens hold before elbowing them in the gut. Finishing it off, she knocked their heads together.

Stepping over the now unconscious men, she went and retrieved her anelace from where it had been thrown when the men overpowered her.

While Kenneth was deflecting yet another blow, the leader lifted his foot and kicked Kenneth in the stomach. Causing him to stumble and fall, sending his sword skittering out of his grasp.

For the second time that day, Kenneth found himself on his back looking into someone’s eyes as said person pointed a weapon at him.

The leader stared down at him and raised his anelace, posed to run through Kenneth’s chest. He tensed, waiting for the pain to come. But the pain never came. He watched bewildered, as the man stiffened before relaxing again as he fell unconscious.

Looking up, Kenneth found the elf standing above the unconscious form, having taken the hilt of her anelace to the man's head.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Kenneth quickly got up. Glad that the elf didn’t point her weapon at him again. Hearing a noise to his right, Kenneth turned and noticed the two men coming to. Turning back to the elf, he motioned to the mouth of the alley. “We should probably go before they wake up.”

The elf inclined her head in agreement, putting her hood and mask back on. Sheathing their weapons, the two walked at a brisk pace as Kenneth led them out of the alley and towards the tavern.

They couldn’t stay. No doubt that by morning everyone would have heard about what had happened. Reaching his room, he closed the door behind the elf before starting to pack the few things he had.

Making sure his sword was secured to his belt, Kenneth grabbed his own cloak. Putting the hood up as well, he grabbed the bag containing his belongings. Swinging it over his shoulder, Kenneth could feel the elves' curious stare as he scooped Pochi off the pillow and gently settled him in his tunic pocket. 

Turning back around, they silently made their way out of the tavern.

On the way to the stable, Kenneth finally broke their silence.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

The elf remained silent, so Kenneth continued. “I mean, considering that by morning everybody in this town will probably want to kill us, and since we keep running into each other, it’s like we’re destined to travel together.”

The elf remained silent. It wasn’t until the stable came into view that she replied.

“Okay.”

Shocked by her answer, he couldn’t help it when a “What?” slipped out. The elf turned to face him. That spark hidden in her eyes twinkled slightly. “I said okay. I’ll travel with you.”

Kenneth couldn’t help the jolt of joy that went through his chest. And he was sure some of it showed on his face. “Alright then.”

Reaching the stable, he quickly went inside and found Dale. Attaching his bag to the horses back, Kenneth bridled Dale and led him out of the stable.

Meeting the elf outside, they started their way out of Handron.

************************

They walked a good 15 miles in silence before Kenneth proposed they stop for the night. After taking care of Dale, Kenneth gathered wood to make a fire. After the fire was made, he declared “We should take turns keeping watch. I’ll take the first watch and wake you up in a few hours.”

From behind the mask, Kenneth could make out the figure smirking slightly. In a matter of fact tone, she said “Elves can go days without sleep. You’re obviously exhausted as the adrenaline should have worn off by now. Sleep. I can keep watch tonight.”

Too tired to argue, Kenneth just nodded and grabbed his bedroll from Dale’s back. Unrolling it next to the fire, he laid down as the elf sat on a nearby tree log.

Closing his eyes, Kenneth was about to doze off when he heard the elf speak up.

“Thank you.”

“What?” Surprised, Kenneth turned his head to look at her. She was staring into the fire when she answered him, her mask hanging around her neck.

“Not everyone would have stood up for me like that. So thank you.”

Kenneth must have been more tired than he thought. Not only was the elf thanking him, but Kenneth could have sworn he saw her smile softly.

Whatever it was, Kenneth just responded “Welcome” and greeted the sandman once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who figured out the figure was a woman? Fate has a funny way of bringing people together. Is this fates way of saying they have more destined together? Let me know where you think this'll lead!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth and Azura continue with their journey and Kenneth runs into some trouble. But it's not him who's in trouble

Waking up is always a confusing time. You have to remember where you are, what your name is, and how you came to sleep in such a position or place. 

It was no different for Kenneth. The first thing that came into view was a fire that, judging by the way it was smoking, had been put out not too long ago. It took him a few minutes, but he was able to remember the events from the previous day. The bandits, the fight, being woken up in the middle of the night, the other fight, the woman who turned out to be an elf…

The elf!

Sitting up he looked around, and noticed the elf was gone.

Did the elf leave? She didn’t necessarily say she would go with him after they had snuck out of Handron. But surely she would’ve told him if she was leaving. She wouldn’t have left him unguarded in the woods.

Right?

An apple landing in his lap about made him jump out of his skin.

“Relax jumpy. I’m not going to eat you. But you should eat that apple so we can get going. There’s no telling if those men had told the rest of the town or if they’re after us.”

Still stunned, Kenneth turned to look at the person speaking.

Standing a few feet away, mask and hood still up, staring down at him expectantly was the elf.

“Well, come on. We have to get going. So unless you want to eat on the road I suggest you hurry up.”

With that said, the elf turned and walked back to a now packed Dale.

Kenneth watched, transfixed, as the elf stood in front of the horse and started petting his forehead. From where he sat he thought he could make out her talking to the horse. If she was then she was talking softly so Kenneth couldn’t hear what she was saying.

But the strange thing was, Dale seemed to understand what she was saying.

Now, Kenneth had heard people say that their animals understood them and vice versa. He and Pochi had that kind of relationship.

But this was different.

They seemed to literally be having a conversation.

The elf would say something and Dale would bob or shake his head. He even used his head to motion at Kenneth. It was honestly a magical thing to witness.

The elf had glanced his way, before turning back to the gelding. She seemed to reply, because Dale nuzzled the elves’ stomach. The elf chuckled, and with a final pat on Dales head, started for Kenneth again.

“Come, we must leave now. We have wasted enough daylight.”

Realizing he used the time he could have been eating staring, he quickly got up and started rolling up his bedroll.

Having finally packed up, they began the journey ahead of them.

************

The journey was mostly silent, save for the crunch of the apple Kenneth was eating and the sound of Dale’s hooves hitting the dirt floor. He had tried to offer the elf a part of his apple, but the elf had refused. Claiming that she had eaten earlier.

So he settled for giving Pochi, who was resting on his shoulder, bits here and there. The sugar glider made content noises as he nibbled happily.

Having finished with his breakfast, he gave the apple core to Dale. Wiping his hands on his trousers to rid them of the juice that covered them.

Looking over at the elf, who hadn’t spoken since that morning, he couldn’t hold his curiosity any longer.

“What’s your name?”

The elf looked at him, startled. Whether from the question or him suddenly speaking, Kenneth didn’t know.

When a moment had passed and she hadn’t said anything, looking like she didn’t know how to respond, Kenneth scrambled to explain himself.

“I just figured that since we’re going to be traveling together, I should know your name. I mean, I told you my name and I need something to call you besides ‘elf’ or ‘hey you.’”

Kenneth nervously chuckled, awaiting her answer. 

The elf had a hint of amusement in her voice when she answered.

“Who says I’m going to travel with you?”

Kenneth sputtered, not expecting her to answer. “I- well I mean, you- I-”

The elf started chuckling, causing Kenneth to stop his stumbling. He felt somewhat embarrassed that she had jested him, but hearing the magical sound of her laughter caused him to smile. Washing the feeling of embarrassment away. 

When her laughter died down, the silence returned. Only to be broken several moments later.

“Azura.”

Kenneth, surprised that she said anything, turned his head to look at the elf.

“What?”

The elf didn’t look bothered by Kenneth's reaction. (She was probably used to it by now with how many bombshells she’d dropped on him.) In fact, she didn’t even look at him. She just continued to stare at the path they were traveling on.

“That’s my name. Azura.”

Azura.

What a beautiful name. 

He repeated it to see how it felt on his tongue.

“You have a pretty name.”

The elf inclined her head in a silent ‘thank you.’

It became silent once more.

Several minutes had passed before Azura spoke up, motioning to Dale and Pochi, surprising Kenneth once more.

“What are your friends' names?”

Though she was asking, something in her eyes told Kenneth that she already knew. Nevertheless, he motioned to Dale behind him.

“This is Dale. I acquired him a few towns back.”

He motioned to Pochi on his shoulder.

“And this little rascal is Pochi. I met him when I was a kid and he just stayed. No matter how many times I tried to get rid of him, the stubborn thing stayed.”

Pochi must not have liked that comment, because he leaned over and nipped at Kenneth's ear, causing him to flinch and lightly swat at Pochi. He looked over at Azura when she spoke up.

“I haven't seen a sugar glider in almost a thousand years. Most went missing along with the elves.”

She had almost sounded in awe. But by the end of her sentence she sounded almost grief stricken. 

She quickly changed the subject before either of them could dwell on it.

“So how does one come to have a sugar glider as a friend?”

Chuckling, Kenneth turned to look at Pochi. And so he told her the story of how they met. He told her about how he never had any friends growing up, until he found Pochi in the woods. That he took him home and Pochi had refused to leave.

“And he’s been with me ever since.”

Having finished his story, Kenneth smiles at Pochi. Lifting a finger, he brought it up to scratch behind the glider's ear. Pochi nuzzles at Kenneth’s cheek.

Azura watched the two interact with each other.

“You seem to have an unusual but strong bond.”

“Yeah I guess we do.”

Looking at the elf, he couldn’t help but ask “What about you?”

At her confused stare, he elaborated.

“Is there anybody you have a strong bond with?”

She remained quiet.

At the lack of response, he turned to look at her.

Though hidden behind the mask, Kenneth could make out her expression change.

Realizing he must have overstepped a boundary, Kenneth quickly began to apologize.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry-”

Azura shook her head, interrupting him before he could go on.

“It is alright. No need to apologize. You have shared a bit about yourself, and I have only given my name. It is only natural that you would be curious about myself.”

Kenneth was about to argue and tell her that she didn't have to talk about something she didn't want to, but stopped himself. Noticing that the elf wasn't done.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Azura answers Kenneth's question.

“My brothers. Elandorr and Faelyn.”

Looking over, Kenneth could make out Azura smiling softly behind her mask.

“I’m the youngest, so they were always very protective of me.”

She chuckled slightly, as if remembering something.

“When we were younger, we used to go down to this creek that was in the forest near our home. We would use sticks as swords and we would pretend to be the protectors of the forest. We would play for hours. Whether in the trees or in the water, that’s where you could find us. One time we tried to sneak out our father's sword. But we got caught before we could make it out of the house.”

Her tone turned downhearted as she trailed off.

“You must have been really close with them.”

Azura inclined her head in confirmation. 

“Do you know what happened to them?”

She shook her head.

“Last time I saw them, they were helping the other fái (male elves) fend off the men who had attacked our village. While the fáe (female elves) and feá (elf children) escaped. My mother and I escaped along with the other fáe and feá.”

“And you don’t know what happened to them?”

Azura shook her head.

“I know my father was slain during the battle, but I do not know what happened to my brothers. I can feel in my heart that they are alive as well as my mother. I just don’t know where they are.”

Azura falls silent, having finished her tale. Kenneth felt his heart ache at her story.

“I’m sorry about your father, and your brothers.”

“'Tis not your fault.” She reassured.

They fall silent again, save for the sound of Dale’s hooves beating against the dirt path.

Kenneth didn’t know what possessed him to pipe up. But whatever it was, he confessed “My mother died when I was 8 summers old.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Azura look at him.

“She had caught pneumonia. And the healers at that point didn’t know how to treat it. So she ended up dying.”

It was Kenneth's turn to trail off softly.

“You must have been close with her.” Azura stated softly.

Kenneth gave a sad smile and nodded. “I was. I went to her for everything. She was my best friend. After she died, my father and I weren’t the same. If Pochi hadn’t come along, I don’t know what would have happened.”

It goes quiet again before Azura spoke up. 

“I am sorry about your mother.”

Kenneth smiled lightly and used her words from earlier.

“'Tis not your fault.”

He could make out her smile from behind her mask as they let the silence wash over them. Thoughts of their fallen families floating around in their heads.

Clearing his throat a few minutes later, Kenneth asks the question that’s been on his mind since he woke up.

“So...What now?”

Turning to look at Azura, he found that she was giving him a perplexed look.

“I’m not sure I quite understand.”

“Where shall we travel to?”

A look of understanding passed over her face before turning neutral.

“It does not matter to me. I have no specific destination.”

“Okay then.” Thinking fast, he threw out a suggestion. 

(I mean, it couldn’t hurt right?)

“How about we go to Helmfirth. I am in need of some supplies, and it’s only about a day away. What if we stop to get supplies, and we can just go from there?”

Azura remained quiet after he had finished speaking. She seemed to ponder his request before nodding her head in agreement. “Alright. But let us hope that we won’t attract too much attention.”

“Yeah. I don’t think they would have had enough time to send someone from Handron to Helmfirth to warn them of our arrival. Besides we would have run into them if they did.” Kenneth reassured her. “Although, you may want to take off your mask once we reach Helmfirth. It would probably raise suspicion if you wear it in town.”

Azura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Who says I am going into the town with you?”

Surprised, Kenneth looked over at her and couldn’t help but ask “You're not going through Helmfirth?”

“Most likely not.”

He couldn’t stop himself when he let out a “Why not?”

In contrast to Kenneth’s confused tone, Azura kept hers the same.

“As you said, it would raise suspicion if I were to wear my mask. And I do not want to take the risk of someone recognizing me should I not wear it. Besides, I much rather prefer the company of the trees over humans. So I shall simply walk through the forest around the town and meet you on the other side.”

Kenneth remained silent, processing her words. He knew that no matter what he said, he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

“You don’t seem to mind me.”

Azura turned to look at him, cocking an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?”

“I said you don’t seem to mind me. You said that you prefer trees over humans, but you don’t seem to mind me.” Kenneth elaborated. 

Azura simply replied “I have a feeling that if I hadn’t gone with you, our paths would have crossed eventually.”

Would they really have crossed paths again? 

Kenneth didn’t know.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

Azura had a hint of amusement in her voice when she answered.

“For someone who won’t shut up, I don’t mind you.”

Kenneth couldn’t help but smile.

“So then you do like me.”

Looking over at Azura, he could make out a faint smile on her face, amusement still laced in her voice.

“More like I tolerate you.”

Kenneth put his hand over his chest, wounded look on his face.

“I’m wounded. Here I thought we were getting along nicely, and then you tell me that you just tolerate me?”

“I’m sure you will get over it.”

“Oh I don't know. Things like that are enough to scar a man for life.”

“They say time heals all wounds.”

“Not something like this. This hits deep in my soul. I’ll carry this around for the rest of my life.”

“Yes, but I am sure you will learn to live with it.”

“But how long will that take? It could be years before I feel like myself again.”

Azura looked as if she was going to reply when Kenneth’s stomach decided to make itself known.

“Sounds like you’re hungry as well as wounded.”

They stopped for a moment. Tossing an apple from his pack to Azura, Kenneth took one for himself and they started on their journey once more.

Taking a bite, Kenneth couldn’t help but look at Azura.

Something was bugging him.

“How did you meet those men?”

“Pardon?”

“Those men in the alley. How did you meet them? I mean, you don’t seem like someone who would hang out with horse dung like them. Besides, they hate elves. I just couldn’t help but wonder how you got mixed up with them.”

Azura sighed.

“You sure are curious, aren’t you?”

She sighed again looking like there was a weight on her shoulders.

“I was told that there was someone who resides in Handron who helps people find their loved ones. I was hoping to find my brother, so I waited until night to go to the alley as instructed. But when they showed up, something just didn't feel right. I went to leave, but they would not let me. I tried to fight, but they were anticipating it. Had you not come, they would have killed me. For that I thank you.”

Her voice grew softer as she trailed off. Not quite knowing what to say, Kenneth went with a simple “Your welcome.”

It’s quiet after his response, until a thought pops into Kenneth’s head. (That seemed to be happening a lot lately.)

“You knew there was a risk if you went, so why did you?”

“If you were told that someone had information about your mother, wouldn’t you go despite the risks?”

Kenneth didn’t answer.

He didn't have to. They both knew the answer.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, both lost in thought.

************

By nightfall they had stopped and made camp. A fire was crackling, warming them from the cool night breeze. Dale was asleep, tired from the long day. Kenneth and Azura were sitting around the fire, Pochi resting on Kenneth’s thigh.

They were staring into the flames lost in thought. Until Azura spoke up for the first time since that afternoon.

“Why did you do it?”

Kenneth looked up from the fire to face Azura, finding that she was already looking at him.

“Do what?”

“Why did you save me?”

“Which time?” Kenneth deadpanned. He couldn’t help it. She basically set herself up for that one.

Not noticing his sarcasm or deciding to ignore it, Azura clarified “Even after you found out I was an elf you still helped me. Why?”

Kenneth shrugged, looking back into the fire.

“It was the right thing to do.”

“But most people would not have helped after they found out I was an elf. So why didn’t you?”

Kenneth could tell by the look on her face that she was getting frustrated from the lack of answer.

Sighing, Kenneth relented. 

“I just think that you shouldn't be treated like that just because you're an elf.”

Looking up, he made eye contact with Azura. She had confusion written in her eyes.

“Why do you like the elves so much?”

Kenneth smiled sadly, looking back down.

“After my mother died, my father's hatred for the elves grew. My teacher knew this, and he didn’t want me to grow bitter like him. So he would tell me stories about how the elves and humans used to live together. That everybody deserves to live no matter who or what they are. He taught me that the elves should be cherished at the risk of getting caught. Not only did those stories stick with me, but because of them I despise the way the elves are treated. And I've been wanting to make a change by trying to find a way to help them ever since.”

It goes quiet after Kenneth’s story. Only the crickets break the silence. 

“What happened to him? Your teacher?”

“Someone snitched on him. The king had him arrested and he was executed the next morning.”

It goes quiet again as Kenneth remembers his teacher.

Still staring at the fire, Kenneth speaks up.

“I’ll take the watch tonight so you can get some sleep.”

“You can take the first watch. Wake me in a few hours and I will take the second watch. You are still human. You need rest.”

Azura spoke in a ‘do not argue’ tone that Kenneth knew it would be best to listen to her.

At the nod of his head, Azura laid down next to the fire eyes glazed over in sleep and cloak serving as a blanket.

And in the dark of night, a lone tear escaped from Kenneth’s eye and made its way down his cheek in remembrance of the man he considered like a father to him.

***********

They continue their journey to Helmfirth early the next morning. A comfortable silence had fallen between them.

They reached Helmfirth midday.

“Are you sure you want to go around and not through Helmfirth?”

“I’m sure.”

“Okay then. I will see you on the other side.”

And with that Azura disappeared through the trees.

Helmfirth was a small town, with the market taking up most of the town. People selling different vegetables, bread, clothing, etc lined the streets. People of all sorts walked around, seeing what the market had to offer.

Kenneth navigated his way the best he could with Dale following.

Indistant yelling could be heard before a solid form ran into Kenneth, causing him to stumble back a step.

Looking down, he was met with wide, panicked eyes. A voice belonging to the eyes spoke, matching the panicked look in his eyes.

“Please help me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet two more characters who will most likely make Kenneth and Azura's trip more exciting! Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! I'd like to know who you think Kenneth and Azura are. I've left a few hints here and there and I'd like to see what y'all can make of it. I'd love to hear your theories!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenneth gains two unsuspecting traveling companions

Startled, Kenneth could do nothing but stare, not knowing how to respond.

Standing before him was a boy who looked like he was no older than 16. He was a few inches shorter than himself with shoulder length medium blonde curls that reflected the afternoon sun. His blue eyes showed a life of hardships, though hidden mischief managed to twinkle through the panic.

He was in a desperate need of a change of clothes. The ones he currently wore looked like they'd never been washed, dirt stains covering just about every inch of them. There were tears scattered about, and they looked like they were getting too small for the still growing boy's body.

Shaking off his surprise, Kenneth opened his mouth to ask the boy what was wrong. Before he could utter a syllable, someone ran into the boy, causing a domino effect. 

Taking a step back, he placed a hand on the first boy's shoulder to steady him.

Bringing his hand back down, Kenneth got a good look at the second boy.

Standing an inch or two shorter, he was almost a mirror image of the first boy. He sported the same curly hair though his was a hair longer and more of a dirty blonde. His brown eyes held the same emotions as the first boy.

But it was the desperation in their eyes that had Kenneth wanting to take them with him.

He went to ask a question, but the indistant yelling getting closer stopped him.

The two boys spun around at the sound of yelling. They obviously knew something that Kenneth didn’t, judging by the way they stepped closer to each other.

A tall, portly man trotted out of the crowd. His eyes searched for something. Or someone.

His search ended when his eyes landed on the two boys. Strutting towards them, he let out a bellow.

“YOU TWO!”

The first boy stepped more protectively in front of the second, throwing an arm behind him as though to shield the younger.

The man stopped in front of them, noticing Kenneth for the first time.

“Thank you for stopping them mister. I hope they didn’t bother you anymore than they already did.”

Though he was baffled, Kenneth somehow managed to keep his face neutral.

“No, they’re fine. What did they do?”

The man fixed a glare at the two boys. The second boy shrunk back at the glare while the first boy matched the man's glare with one of his own.

“Those two rugrats stole from my booth!”

“What is it that they stole?”

“Two loaves of bread worth three pence each.”

Kenneth glanced at the boys before calmly pulling out his sack of coins and pulled out six pence. Offering the coins to the man, Kenneth kept his calm demeanor. 

“There. That should cover it.”

The man's glare fell from his face and a look of bewilderment took its place. He slowly reached out and accepted the offered coins. Quickly counting them, the man looked back up at Kenneth. He seemed to analyze Kenneth, expression never changing.

“You're not from around here are you?”

“No, I'm not. I was just stopping to restock on supplies.”

The man slowly nodded, staring at the two boys. Meeting Kenneth’s eyes once again, his voice was dead serious when he spoke.

“Just a word of advice. Those two will bring you nothing but trouble.”

He looked at the two boys, finger pointed and scowl painted on his face.

“And you two. If I catch you around my booth again, you won't be able to get away.”

With his part said, the man turned around and disappeared into the crowd. Once he had disappeared from sight, the two boys whirled around facing Kenneth. Their eyes wide, one set filled with wonder and awe, the other filled with confusion and a slight trace of trust.

Kenneth went to ask the boys if they were alright, but the second boy beat him to the punch. 

“Are you some sort of angel?”

Flabbergasted, Kenneth couldn’t help but chuckle.

“No. I’m just someone who saw another in trouble and decided to help.”

Making a quick decision, Kenneth took six pence out of his sack holding them out for one of the boys to take.

“Here. Take this.”

When neither of the boys moved, he coaxed them to take it.

“It’s okay. I want you to have this.”

The boys looked at each other before the second boy slowly reached out and took the coins. 

Looking at the coins in amazement, he muttered a quiet “Thanks.”

Kenneth had to strain his ears to hear him. Judging by their reaction, they’d most likely never been close let alone held a coin before.

Noting their appreciation, Kenneth gave a nod, smile on his face.

“Stay out of trouble, okay?”

They nodded and dashed into the crowd, coins in hand.

Something told him they probably wouldn’t stay out of trouble.

Shaking his head, Kenneth led Dale to a nearby booth.

***********

15 minutes later, Kenneth had managed to purchase just about everything he needed. He had only two booths left before he was ready to leave, when he heard yelling.

Again.

He and the people around him turned towards the noise. Slightly squinting, he could make out two heads bobbing through the crowd.

Two very familiar heads.

Further inspection revealed that the bobbing heads belonged to the boys from earlier.

When the townspeople recognized who it was, they went on as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

He overheard two ladies at a nearby booth talking about said boys.

“Those two little thieves are at it again.”

“Well what do you expect from someone who’s never had parents?”

“Maybe if they had some they would’ve turned out right.”

“I heard that they stole from Tom this afternoon.”

“Really? How much did they steal this time?”

“Six pence worth of bread.”

“And they got away? They got lucky. Had ol’ Tom caught them he would’ve skinned their hides.”

“Then hope and pray that next time they do get caught.”

Eyes still trained on the bobbing heads, Kenneth tuned out their conversation. Not noticing when they left for another booth.

The boys’ heads broke through the crowd now only a few feet from Kenneth in the less buisier side of town.

A man broke through after them. He was easily over six feet and definitely more in shape than the man from earlier. Which meant he had an easier time catching up to them.

Reaching out, he grabbed the boy closest to him. Which happened to be the dirty blonde haired boy. Seizing the boy's arm in a bone crushing grip, he forced them to a stop. The boy tugged desperately trying to free his arm.

Seeing the boy in trouble, the medium blonde haired boy turned to help free the other.

The man, angered that the boy was trying to help the other escape, pushed the older boy. The boy tripped over his feet and fell to the ground. The boy stuck in the man's grasp cried out, reaching out for his fallen friend.

The man whirled the boy around to face him, raising his hand as though to slap him.

Noticing that things were getting out of hand, Kenneth rushed over to the scene.

Stopping next to them, he caught the man's wrist before he could make contact with the boy. The man whipped his head around, glare aimed at Kenneth.

“Let go of m-”

“Never strike a child.”

In contrast to the man's angry tone, Kenneth kept his voice calm with a slight edge to it.

“They are thieves who need to be taught a lesson on stealing.”

By this point, they had started to attract a crowd of people wanting to see the man who defended the thieves.

“There’s a difference between discipline and abuse.”

The man, exasperated, tugged his wrist out of Kenneth's grasp.

“What would you have us do then? They have been stealing from our booths for years and nothing we’ve done has stopped them. We’re fed up with their stealing. So I ask you once again. What would you have us do?”

Several of the townspeople gave shouts of agreement.

“Let me take them with me.”

The man, as well as the townspeople, couldn’t contain their shock. They definitely weren’t expecting that.

And honestly, neither was Kenneth.

Here he was offering to take two boys with him on a journey when he didn’t even know where he was going.

And yet, it was a no brainer. There was just something about these boys that made his decision easy to make. Maybe it was because they looked like they didn’t own anything other than the clothes on their backs. Maybe it was because they obviously weren't used to being defended or shown kindness. But something told Kenneth that they were destined to do something big.

The man remained silent, openly staring at Kenneth. Seeing this, he continued to get his point across.

“At least this way you won't have to worry about them stealing again.”

Though he didn’t say anything, the man seemed to be contemplating the idea. Glancing over Kenneth’s shoulder at the boys one last time, he met Kenneth’s eyes, decision made.

“Take them and get out of town. If I even catch word that they’re headed this direction, no amount of protection will save them.”

His tone sent a chill down Kenneth’s spine. A quick glance at the boys showed the same result. 

He wasn’t kidding. And they all knew it.

The man roughly pushed the boy's arm out of his grasp. He threw one last glare at the boys before turning and made his way back in the direction of where Kenneth supposed his booth was. The crowd parted to make room for him.

Remembering the boys, Kenneth turned to find two pairs of wide eyes staring at him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the attention on him, he ducked his head. Taking a few steps to reach the boy still on the ground, Kenneth offered a hand to help the boy up. Eyeing the offered hand warily, the boy slowly reached up and took said hand.

Now standing, Kenneth expected the boy to dust himself off. But the boy didn’t seem to notice the dust now covering his backside nor did he notice how the crowd dispersed. Instead, the boy continued to openly stare at Kenneth.

“Who are you?”

Though his eyes showed a wall, his voice couldn’t contain his wonder.

Kenneth was taken aback by his question, but didn't let his shock last for long.

“My name is Kenneth. I’m just traveling through Helmfirth to collect supplies. What are your names?”

The boy hesitated, eyes searching for any hidden lie. Seemingly not finding any, the boy spoke. Gesturing to himself then to the other boy.

“Kerym. And this is my brother Daylor.”

Daylor, who was cradling the arm the man had grabbed to his chest, spoke up for the first time.

“Are you really taking us with you?”

Kenneth smiled at the boy's meek question.

“Yes, I really am taking you with me. I must purchase some more supplies first, but then we may go.”

Gesturing to the booth he had been at, Kenneth made his way back over. He could hear them hesitantly following a few paces behind.

“Should we really go with him?”

Kerym spoke in a hushed voice, though Kenneth still heard him. He sounded unsure and hesitant to trust Kenneth so easily.

In contrast to Kerym’s tone, Daylor had akin to hope and trust in his.

“I think we should. He seems like a good man.”

“How do you know he’s a good man when we don’t know anything about him other than his name?

Though his voice contained doubt, Daylors tried to reason with him.

“He stepped in for us twice. No one’s ever done that once let alone twice. So he’s gotta have some good in him.”

“Yeah but how much good is the question.”

The boys went quiet, most likely lost in their own thoughts. 

Kenneth, meanwhile, felt a pain in his chest at Daylor’s confession.

Did nobody really like them? Had nobody ever defended them?

In some ways, it was understandable. Like many had pointed out, they were thieves. And if he ran a booth that was frequently stolen from frequently, he would get fed up as well. 

But surely someone would have stepped up for them if things got out of hand.

Right?

Having finally reached the last booth, Kenneth felt a sense of relief.

They were so close to getting out of this town.

“Those two will bring you nothing but trouble.”

“Pardon?”

Looking up at the booth owner, a tall skinny fellow, trying to contain his puzzlement.

The man repeated his warning.

“Those two will bring you nothing but trouble. It’d be better if you dump them the first chance you get.”

Kenneth was livid.

How could someone talk about another human being as though they were nothing but a stray to abandon? And when said boys were within hearing distance.

Trying to keep his anger in check, Kenneth gave the man a forced smile. Handing over the coins for his purchase, Kenneth responded to the man.

“Thank you for the warning. But I’m sure we’ll be fine. Have a nice day.”

Without a second glance, he turned around, facing the boys. Who undoubtedly heard the conversation. With a “Let’s go”, they headed down the road out of Helmfirth.

****************

With about a thousand paces (or ½ mile) walk to the forest, an awkward silence floated around as they stared towards the woods. 

The boys were a step behind and to the left of Kenneth. Without having to glance back he could tell that Kerym didn’t fully trust him while Daylor seemed to be more open to trusting him.

One thing was for sure though. They had been through a lot together. And whatever it was they went through, Kerym was doing his best to protect Daylor.

Deciding to break the ice Kenneth spoke up

“You two look alot alike. Are you brothers?”

He could see them startle out of the corner of his eye. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation between themselves.

Apparently reaching the end of their conversation, Kerym hesitantly replied

“Yes, we’re twins. I’m older by 4 minutes.”

Kenneth nodded, storing the information to remember.

Daylor, unable to contain his curiosity, asked “How old are you?”

Surprised by the sudden question, Kenneth stopped, looking over his shoulder at the boys. Finding curiosity in both boys' expressions, though Kerym tried to hide his, it showed in his eyes.

Giving them a small smile, he faced the front again.

“I’m 28”

“Wow you’re old!”

Stopping abruptly, Kenneth turned to fully face the boys.

Kerym stepped protectively in front of Daylor, who was hunching into himself.

“I-I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you it just slipped out-”

The poor boy was stuttering hard, trying to apologize. 

And yet, Kenneth didn’t find anything wrong with what he said. (It was, after all, an honest question.) So insead, he started laughing.

“No need to apologize. It was a genuine question brought up by curiosity. Those are always the best questions to ask.”

The two boys visibly deflated at his reassurance.

They started down the path again, though Daylor walked a step closer to Kenneth. Kerym stayed close to Daylor, but still distanced himself from the older man.

“So how old are you two then?”

Daylor sounded more than happy to answer.

“We’re sixteen. And like Kerym said, he’s 4 minutes older.”

Kenneth nodded his head at the information as it fell silent once more.

He thought back to the conversation he overheard. Something they said was bugging him.

“Where are your parents?”

The change was instant.

Daylors expression turned sorrowful while Kerym tensed.

“We don’t have any.”

Kerym’s voice was hardened when he spoke. 

Realizing he must have stepped over a boundary, Kenneth was quick to apologize.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

Speaking in a gentle voice, Daylor reassured him and silently apologized for his brother.

“Don’t be. How could you have known?”

Kenneth gave the young boy a faint smile of gratitude. Which the boy returned with one of his own, though his was more saddened.

They fell silent once more as they neared the edge of the forest.

As they walked deeper into the forest, Kenneth was beginning to wonder if the elf was ever going to show.

...The elf!

How could he have forgotten about her?

Stopping abruptly, Kenneth whirled around, facing the boys. Causing them to jump.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to think about how he should explain the situation to them.

“Listen, boys. There’s uh, there’s something I forgot to tell you.”

Kerym tensed, warily eyeing him, inching closer to his brother protectively.

“What?”

Before Kenneth could utter a word, Azura leapt down from a tree, mask on and hood up. She looked threatening with a bow Kenneth had never seen before, arrow nocked. (Meaning it’s ready to be fired)

“Who are they?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Azura react? Find out in the next chapter! And we even get a moment of Azura being soft! Who do you think Kenneth and Azura are? And where do you think the plot'll go? I'm interested in your theories!


	6. Chapter 5

At her sudden entrance the boys whirled around, eyes wide. Kerym protectively stood in front of his brother.

Appalled at her reaction, Kenneth rushed to stand between her and the boys.

Putting his hands up in a placating way, he tried to explain the situation.

“It’s alright. I met these boys while I was in town. They were in some trouble and I offered to help.”

“That doesn't explain why they’re here.”

“After I helped them I offered to bring them with me.

Azura narrowed her eyes at him trying to decipher if he was lying. 

Several moments passed before she relaxed a bit and unnocked her bow.

Kenneth relaxed, putting his hands down. Although she remained slightly tense, she gave an apologetic nod, which he returned.

Taking a step to the side so he was no longer between them, he gestured to the boys. 

“This is Kerym and his brother Daylor.”

Daylor uttered a small “Hello” with a small wave. While Kerym nodded his head in greeting, which she returned.

Kenneth guestered to the elf.

“Boys, this is Azura. She's been traveling with me for awhile now and will be going with us.”

Said woman aimed a glare at Kenneth.

Not quite sure what he did wrong, he asked “What did I say?”

“Why did you give them my name?”

“It’s not like they won’t find out sooner or later. So why not tell them now and get it over with?”

Azura went to retaliate, but a curious voice spoke up, stopping her.

“Why do you wear a hood and mask?”

Azura turned to look at Daylor, his eyes full of curiosity.

“Because I don't wish for everybody to have my identity.”

Here she aimed another glare at Kenneth who simply smiled. Daylors voice brought back their attention to him.

“You’re not ugly or something are you?”

Azura looked offended.

“Of course not.”

“Then why do you hide what you look like?”

Azura sighed. This boy was too curious for his own good. 

She looked at Kenneth for help.

Kenneth saw no other way to say it, and they would most likely find out sooner or later. So he just said it.

“Because she’s an elf.”

He got three shocked looks.

That obviously wasn’t what anyone had expected him to say.

The boys looked at him then Azura.

“You’re an elf?”

She turned to look at them. She was met with twin looks (literally) of curiosity. Even Kerym couldn’t contain his excitement.

Before she could blink, they were standing in front of her, questions leaving their lips at rapid speed.

Azura turned towards Kenneth with a pleading glance.

Kenneth sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**********

Twenty minutes later and the questions had not stopped. Even as they continued deeper into the forest the twins on either side of Azura, questions were fired rapidly.

The elf had long ago given up on trying to answer them. Before she could open her mouth to answer, they would have moved on to the next question. Within the first five minutes of hitting the road she decided to focus on the path ahead of them. (Not that it made any difference. Nothing could drown out the constant questions.)

Kenneth had stayed a few paces behind, leading Dale. He’d watched on, amused, as the twins continued their questioning. He figured Azura would’ve snapped at them or they would’ve run out of questions by now. (Though with the rate they were at, he didn’t think it was possible.)

Seeing that they weren’t going to be stopping anytime soon, he figured he’d better step in before the elf really did snap at them.

It had been nice to see the childlike wonder in contrast to the guarded look in their eyes. He just hoped that they wouldn’t revert back once he interfered.

“Hey boys.”

They stopped mid question and turned to look at him, innocence painted on their faces. Kenneth gave a small smile, trying to come across as less stern.

“Why don’t you ask one question at a time? This way Azura can answer your questions.”

Their excitement died as they visibly deflated and gave different reactions. Daylor hung his head and shrunk into himself while Kerym tensed, obviously expecting to get yelled at.

Seeing that his answer had the opposite effect he was hoping for, Kenneth reassured them.

“You’re not in trouble. I just figured you’d like to get some answers to your questions.”

When they continued to hesitate, though Daylor lifted his head to peek at Kenneth through his curls, Kenneth decided to make them more comfortable by asking ‘questions’ of his own.

“Why are your eyes blue?”

She looked at him funny, as though silently asking him why he asked such a stupid question.

“Because that’s how I was born.”

She spoke deliberately slow as if stating a fact he should already know.

He kept his expression neutral as he asked his next ‘question.’

“Are all elves eyes blue?”

Azura’s eyes lit up with realization, catching on to what he was doing. He gave her a small smile and started walking again, the twins and Azura following closely behind.

The twins looked back and forth between them, focusing on Azura when she spoke up.

“Most do, though some have eyes as green as a forest.”

Apparently feeling comfortable, Daylor spoke up surprising the others.

“Why aren’t there any elves with brown eyes?”

Azura looked down at him out of the corner of her eye. Kenneth could make out a small smile through her mask at his innocent question.

“That’s just how the Maker created us.”

Apparently her answer wasn’t enough for him.

“But why didn’t he make elves with brown eyes?”

“Why did the Maker gift some humans with brown eyes?”

“Because he wanted to?”

Azura couldn’t help it. She chuckled at his response. He was too innocent for this world.

“You just answered your own question Puito.”

“Puito?”

“It is elvish for innocent mind.”

He looked confused before his curiosity got the best of him.

“Can elves turn invisible?”

“Uh…”

It was such a random question that she didn’t have an immediate response.

Before she could respond, Kerym spoke up surprising both her and Kenneth.

“Of course elves can’t turn invisible. They can fly!”

“Ohh, that’s right.”

Azura and Kenneth looked at each other over the boys head.

Were they for real?

Before they could question them, Daylor spoke up.

“So then can elves walk on water?”

“Uh, no.”

“Oh. Then can they see in the dark?”

“Our eyesight is better than humans in the dark, yes.”

“Elves have big ears right? So then can they hear better?”

The innocent question caused Azura to look offended.

“We do not have big ears! We have better hearing, yes. But our ears are pointed, not big.”

“Okay sorry. Don’t get your britches in a knot. Can you at least read minds?”

She let out an exasperated sigh.

“No we cannot read minds. Where did you hear all of this nonsense?”

“From a man traveling through our village. He told the kids stories about his meetings with the elves.”

“I hate to tell you boys this, but whoever that man met was not from Anda (earth)”  
Daylor looked crestfallen.

“You mean he lied to us?”

“Well he certainly didn’t tell the truth.”

He frowned before a strange look passed over his face.

“Well I heard that elves can control fire."

His tone was almost challenging.

“Some can, yes. The Maker gifted us with the element of fire, water, or earth. So some can, but not all.”

“What element do you have?”

Azura’s facial muscles moved, indicating that she was smiling.

“That’s for you to find out.”

The boys looked at each other and smiled.

“Challenge accepted.”

**************

“Sorry boys, try again.”

Azura’s tone was laced with humor.

It had been a little over an hour since the twins had taken it upon themselves to figure out Azura’s elemental power, and the boys were no closer to finding out than when they first inquired about it.

In between attempts Kenneth used the time to get to know the twins better.

Besides being told what he already knew, they found out (courtesy of Daylor) that the twins were actually from Hendor, a small neighboring town a few miles east of Helmfirth.

They had lived there along with their mother and father for ten years until disease hit their village. Both of their parents perished, causing the village to think they were diseased as well. So when the village set the cottage on fire to kill said disease, the twins managed to escape through a window before hightailing it into the woods that bordered the village.

They then bounced around towns (such as Merton, Dewsbury, Halsworthy, and Narfolk) for several years before finally settling down in Helmfirth at the tender age of twelve.

Though some of the townspeople were willing to help them in the beginning, it soon became evident that the boys needed guidance throughout life. But after an unfortunate accident involving a hot iron and the smithys backside (as well as several similar incidents) no one was willing to step up and take them under their wing.

So when no one stepped up, they did whatever they could to survive. Which meant most of the time stealing to eat.

After a while, they eventually were titled the anawims (meaning ‘throw aways’) of the town.

The only times anyone would interact with them would be to shoo them from their booth or to chase them in an attempt to reclaim their merchandise (though they were mostly unsuccessful). 

Which explained their shocked reaction to Kenneth helping them.

With no help came no place to live. The dirt street served as their mattress, they were “free” to sleep wherever they wished. 

Though the winter season could be harsh, they were fortunate enough to be able to take shelter at the church on the outskirts of Narfolk.

Why not stay at the church you ask?

Well, for one, their papa taught them to work to provide for themselves. (Though he probably didn’t mean stealing. But what else were they supposed to do?)

And two, they didn’t want to overstay their welcome. Though the nuns reassured them that they were welcome to stay for as long as they needed, they didn’t want them to think they were taking advantage of them or their hospitality. 

Though about three years ago, it came in handy. Daylor had caught hypothermia and was knocking on Heaven's doors by the time Kerym arrived at the church with an unconscious Daylor in his arms.

They got lucky. With a treatment having been figured out not too long before combined with how far gone Daylor was, it was a miracle he made it.

It was a while before they were on their feet again and back on the streets.

But that’s how life was for the past four years.

Until Kenneth came around and “saved” them, as they say.

Kenneth denies it, stating that he was just doing a good deed. But the twins ignore his modesty and have taken to calling him their angel sent from the Maker.

He eventually gave up trying to convince them otherwise.

One thing he didn’t give up on was the fact that he was determined to figure out what Azura was hiding. 

Except for the moment where she shared about her brothers, she was tight lipped about her past. 

And she never took off the leather arm guard. It looked like it’d seen better days, yet she refused to take it off. Even while they took turns bathing she continued to wear it.

It was attached to her right forearm as though it was a part of her. At times, when they would sit around a fire for the night, he would catch her staring at the guard in longing. As if she wished to take it off but couldn’t or felt like she couldn’t.

Whatever the reason was, Kenneth wasn’t going to stop until he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the mysteries continue! What do you think Azura's elemental power is? And why does she keep her forearm covered? Tell me what you think in the comments below! We now know how the twins came to Handor and why they don't have parents. It honestly broke my heart writing their backstory. I feel like I've got a connection to them and all the characters. Next chapter, we meet the final member of the group! Then it's on with the plot! Who do you think the last character is going to be? I'll see ya next month!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everybody for reading this!! Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment telling me what you think! I love interacting with my readers and I'd love to know what your theories are!! Follow me on Twitter @trial_just I post pics of illustrations that I've done of the characters and I'll let you know when I'm going to update or if I'll miss an update. I look forward to hearing from y'all!


End file.
